Of Course It isn't Love
by Awesome Fangirl
Summary: Gakuen!AU. USUK. Arthur writes yaoi fanfictions. What if the school idol, Alfred F. Jones, finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia does not belong to me and blahblahblah.**

**Summary: Gakuen!AU. USUK. Arthur writes yaoi fanfiction. What if the school idol, Alfred F. Jones, finds out?**

**Hi! Thanks for reading! And the only thing you should know is that I got this idea from a shojo Manga I read, like, four years ago.. Only that Arthur doesn't draw Mangas, but writes Fanfiction.**

**And english is my THIRD language. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made! (I'm german ^^)**

**_Normal POV_**

**(A/N: I'll switch POVs very often. Like, veeery often. But let's begin with a Normal POV ^-^)**

"Oh my god have you read England-samas new chapter yet?" squeled a girl as she slammed her book on the table of her best friends.

"She already wrote a new chapter? Damn! I don't have time to read it, I'm so busy!" her friend replied and sighed.

"But you have to read it! She's my idol! Her stories are the best!" the girl's eyes sparkled as she said that.

"I knowwww! I especially loved her fanfic with the Teacher/Student releationship! Ahh! That was so awesome! I totally squeeled every time because of the awesome cute moments between the two!" her friend nodded like crazy and both squeled together.

"Oh yes I know! She's such a great author and her BL is the best!"

"It's a shame she never gives personal information.. Like her real name, or something.."

"Yeah you're right.. I once asked her through a review, but she ignored my question.."

"She has thousends of fans! I'm sure others have asked too, of course she wouldn't care about yours."

"That's meaaan!"

The brit smiled to himself as he heard the girl's conversation. He sighed happily. His hard work did well! Every girl liked it. He didn't even hear one negative comment about his story!

Oh, you probably wonder what's going on. I should tell you.

Arthur is a normal high-school stundent and loves writing. He wrote little stories on a random site in the internet, but he never really got many comments or views, but he didn't really mind. He just loved writing down his thoughs, fantasies and other things!

He even had a beta. Beta means someone who reads through his texts and corrects them, for those who don't know. And well, all his internet popularity had began with a stupid laptop and a perverted beta.

I should explain. Arthurs laptop was never really good, but he could live with it. One day an incident happened with his keyboard and his 's' got broken. (It still is, by the way.) and the little group of fans he had for a romance story, between a girl and a boy, got sick of waiting.

Arthur didn't know what to do and just wrote the chapter with many fluffines and cute moments without the 's'. He asked his beta if she could kindly write the 's' for him, because he couldn't just copy the letter again and again and again. She agreed to and did it immediately.

But something went wrong. Well, not 'wrong', but still wrong for Arthur. His beta, and history teacher, and kinda-best-friend, always had a perverted mind. Elizaveta is her name. And we all know, yes, she likes- loves- yaoi.

And what did the perverted woman do? She just put the fanfiction as an one-shot in the website, without writing an 's' to the 'he's. Confusing? I'll try to explain again.

She made both charackters male!

Arthur wanted to kill her so badly because of that. So, so badly. And just as he was about to delate this story, he was surprised by reviews. Lots of reviews.

And with lots of reviews, I mean tons of reviews! Arthur read through them with wide eyes as he saw all the compliments he got and all the "We want more!"s.

Since then, he got motivated to write such things. Yaoi, I mean. He got really into it and has written over twenty one-shots and he always got positive reviews and compliments. He couldn't just stop writing. And Elizaveta would never let him stop, anyway.

So he continued and became known as 'England' in the fanfiction world. His yaoi was the best. Well, actually, it's only shonen-ai. He has never tried to write intimate scenes between two men, because he was embarrassed. He tried often and Elizaveta tried to help him, but he couldn't do it.

Arthur wasn't gay and it was difficult for him to write M rated scenes because of that. Sure, the fluffy ones and kissy-ones were easy and he could master them, but writing a lemon (He still hates the use of this word to describe sex between two men. Seriously.) was too difficult even for him.

But even without such kinds of scenes, Arthur was really happy that his fans still loved his works.

Now, he has about twothousend fans. And they grow each day. Of course he is happy, but something is not good.. The fans have started to want to know who he really is. And that's not good at all.

And hell- he would never tell them, no matter how much he loved his fans. They all would be shocked that a boy writes such things! And he had his pride- he would never admit it, that he actually wrote it.

So the blond always tries to keep personal information to himself and to not make himself suspicious, because some girls actually try to find their 'England' (That's his penname..) here in his school. But that's another story.

Arthur prepared himself for his lesson and took his books from his backpack. As he lay them on the desk, he saw his fanfic-notebook on the top. A quick glance to the side showed him that nobody was looking. He opened his notebook and looked at his notes which he wrote down long time ago.

You could not believe what the brit has wroten in that papers in there. Always when he went somewhere, he took that book with him. And when he sees some good scene between men somewhere, he can take it down to not forget it. It's actually really cool! So he can never forget his ideas.

Arthur smiled as he already got an idea for a new one-shot. But then he dropped his smile and glared at the things in that notebook.

What's with him? He's a boy and he writes such texts! He should be embarrassed and stop doing such things! But Arthur couldn't help himself. He loved writing, no matter what kind of texts. The brit was not really fond of himself for writing such kind of stories. Although he got so many positive comments on them and his fans loved him..

One day he tried to stop and didn't upload for a month. But what made him- forced him- to write again? Right. Elizaveta.

That woman was such a pest! She sometimes tortured poor little Arthur to write his sories and as she noticed that he wanted to stop writing, she became insane and angry. It was horrible. Arthur had to stop her! He was the only one who was able to stop this woman from hurting people with her frying pan. So he continued writing.

Even though he wrote shonen-ai (or boys love in english.) he always tried to make fans happy and loved their comments and reviews. The thought that one day he would become a great author made him exited and motivated to write another story and try different kinds of styles and such. It was fun.

That all he wrote was BL still bothered him a bit, but Arthur could live with that. For now.

The lesson (math) began and he had to concentrate on the teacher, but he couldn't stop thinking about his new story! Arthur tried to write a full lemon and gave Elizaveta an example before the school began. The brit hoped that his beta liked it, because he has planed to publish it today.

Arthur only hoped that Elizaveta would stop giving him punishments if it was not to her liking. ... Not that kind of punishments, you sick perverts! She always forced him to read yaoi fanfiction and gave him the R18 rated Doujinshis and Mangas and he really was sick of them all. Fanfictions were ok, because they are good for his writing. But the Mangas and Doujinshis? They were too much for his brain!

The lesson went by surprisingly fast and as he heard the bell he packed up all his things in his backpack and hurried out of the classroom. Arthur knew that Elizaveta was in her classroom and was already waiting for the brit to come to her.

Just as the brit was about to turn at the corner, someone run into him. Both bodies fell to the ground and the sound of books falling at the floor was lound.

Arthur felt a headache comming as he rubbed the injured spot on his head. "Ugh.. Watch where you are going, git!" he said and finally opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was blue. Bright blue eyes were staring at him and the brit noticed that he couldn't look away from them. Well, until the person finally spoke.

"Um sorry.. I guess.." The boy said, stood up and offered a hand to Arthur.

"No thanks.." Arthur said and got up alone. Now he knew who that guy was. Of course it was the most popular boy in the school, Alfred.

Arthur heard a lot of rumors about him. Some people said he is crazy and annoying, but other say they love him and he is good at sports and whatever.

Even though the brit didn't know the guy, he didn't like him. Don't ask him why, he just got a feeling that he wouldn't like him. I mean- everyone who's popular always is a jerk or a bitch. Ok, maybe not everyone, but most of them so Arthur tried to be careful to not annoy the other blonde.

Arthur sighed as he saw his books lying on the floor. He didn't reconize some of them so that meant that Alfred's books fell on the ground, too.

"Oh- sorry it was my fault. I'll help you." Alfred finally said and started to pick up everything. Arthur couldn't just stand there and do nothing, because it would be totally ungentleman-like.

So he helped Alfred with the books and they both packed up their stuff silently.

"Um.. I'm sorry and stuff.." Alfred said and gave him an look that screamed 'Puppyeyes!'

"No, it is fine, nothing happened.." Arthur tried to talk as little as possible because he didn't like talking to strangers. He always felt so uneasy and uncomfortable then. And as he put his books in his backpack, he felt Alfred staring at him and that made him even more uncomfortable.

Alfred smiled suddendly and laughed a little. "Well then I'm glad! So, what's your name?"

"Arthur."

"Nice to meet ya, Arthur, I'm Alfred. But you probably know.. Anyway. Are you new or something?"

"No.."

"But why didn't I see you before? I would never forget someone with such green eyes! They're just so.. So green! You know what I mean?"

"Err... Not really.." The boy was beginning to annoy him! Arthur tried to say as little words as possible without sounding rude but the guy just talked and talked and talked! And he did not- I repeat- did not blush as he heard that little silly compliment!

"That's a shame! Would you like to come with me in the cafeteria?" Alfred asked, still smiling brightly.

"No I can't now.. I have something to do, so, excuse me.." Arthur looked away as he walked off and ignored the 'Huh? What? Wait!'s.

Arthur clearly didn't like that guy. He seemed annoying and too full of energy!

But Arthur couldn't keep on thinking about Alfred or the way how bright he smiled or his beautiful blue eyes, he had other problems.

As he looked at a random clock on the wall, he noticed that he was already ten minutes late! Ten minutes!

Arthur started running to make it to Elizavetas classroom. Luckily he had a free period now.

**_Arthur's POV_**

"I am here!" I heard myself scream as I opened the door to Elizaveta's classroom and tried to calm my panting. I was running there with high speed and luckily I was not too late!

"You're late, Arthur." I looked to my right and saw Elizaveta sitting at the front of the class.

"I'm sorry something happened..." Slowly I walked to her and grabbed a chair. I sat down in the first row and waited for her to tell me how my very first finished yaoi with boy on boy sex has become.

"Something happened? I hope you aren't injured." Of course it was fake concern, but teachers had to care for their students.

"Ah, no. I just bumped into some boy from school." Just as I finished my sentence I realised a huge mistake. I shouldn't have said that! "I-I mean! It was a gir-"

"Kyaaaaaaaahh!" She squeled and ran to me while her eyes sparkled in an unnatural way. "Who was he? How was he? Did he look good? Did you already fall in love with him? When's the wedding! You should totally wear that white dress I showed you weeks ago! You know- that thing with the roses that goes just below your butt! It would make your husband happ-"

"Stop! Just stop! It was nothing! Nothing bloody happened!" Finaly she shut up and I was able to breathe normaly again. "Our things just fell on the ground, it's nothing amazing or 'cute'. So stop having such absurd fantasies!" She pouted and sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you still can't accept the obvious fact that you're gay."

"I'm not homosexuall!" My face became read as she said that. "How many times do I have to tell you? You just won't believe me!"

"Arthur, darling." she said and gently put her hand on my shoulder. "You are so gay. Accept it and finally live happily with a hot guy and have lots of buttse-"

"Whatever!" I screamed and slammed my fists on the table. My face was red enough for the day and I just wanted to take my story anyway. "So, where is my one-shot? Is it good?" I asked hopefully.

The one-shot was about 3000 words and I liked it. I spent hours reading *cough* M rated fanfiction of you know what just for this 6 papers.. It was really embarrassing.

"I'm not sure what to think of it."

"What? But I think it's my best work untill now!" She shook her head and sat on her table. When Elizavte says 'I'm not sure what to think of it' it clearly means she doesn't like it or something is wrong with it."Why don't you like it?"

"It needs more emotion, understand? You really explained good the situations and the poses and what happened. But feelings are missing! It needs more lovey dovey stuff! An professional fangirl like me knows what good stuff is, but this! This is unacceptable!" And with a fast move of her hand, the paper was ripped into shredds.

"Hey! Don't just do that!"

"I do what I want! And Arthur, if you don't give me an good or even acceptable lemon until sunday, I will tell everyone who you are." She ended the conversation with this sentence and was about to walk out of the classroom.

"But- Elizaveta! You wouldn't dare!" She stopped for a moment and looked back to me.

"Oh, believe me I would." That bloody- ugh! "Sorry Arthur, but I have to. You're still my friend, right?" she asked me with a little wink.

"Like hell."

"Love you too, darling!"

"Go screw yourse-" She slammed the door shut.

I sighed and sat down again. As I looked at Elizaveta's place, I noticed the laptop on it. Slowly I sat up and went to the desk. Microsoft Word was opened and ready for me to write in it.

Ah Elizaveta, you really are crazy. I can't understand how your husband Roderich can stand you.

I sat on the chair and began collecting ideas in my head for some kind of plot. Sure, I could as well make it PWP, but I liked plots so I was ready to think for a good one.

But the ideadsweren't so easy to find! That's it. I needed my notebook. I unzipped my backpack and searched for my beloved notebook.

Where is it? I took out all my other books and still didnt find it! Oh no no no! I can't loose it!

I continued searching it everywhere and there! I found it! I sighed in relief and opened it up to look at my notes.

What.. What is that? As I opened my notebook I saw many pictures. Pictures of trees and all sorts of flowers, animals, smileys, stickfigures, even some little comics and even humans.. And mangas... These drawings were beautiful, I had to say. But.. But that didn't belong to me! Where was my notebook?

A name on the frontpage of the notebook caught my atteintion. Oh, no! God- why?

_Alfred F. Jones_

Seriously? Seriously? It seems as if I accidently grabbed his book and not mine. Bloody hell! He will see my notes! And I even wrote some pervy ones in there!

What do I do? I didn't know where Alfred was and with every glance on his bloody name, I got mader and wanted to scream! I'm so sure he found out! He will tell everyone and then I can say bye to my life! Dammit..

I glared at his name. What's with his name? This F. irritates me.

I sighed again, this time in frustration, and lay my head on the keyboard of the laptop.

I'm dead.

For another ten minutes I tried to calm down and was sitting in Elizavetas classroom. It was pretty empty here, and I did not have anything to do, so I began writing a one-shot. It was nothing special. It was not a yaoi. I wrote randomly about school and Elizaveta and even Alfred. It was as if I was describing my own day with my feelings and such. .. After a while I noticed that in my text I wrote mostly about Alfred. And that was not good. I was just about to delate it but-

-but someone rudely interrupted me. That someone bursted into the classroom and locked the door.

I noticed him looking familar. Blonde hair, cowlick, beautiful blue eyes-

"Alfred! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" I screamed. "And why did you lock the door?"

"Oh sorry, but that crazy teacher was running after me and I had to hide somwhere!" he said and smiled again at me.

"Elizaveta?"

"Yeah."

"You can be lucky that you are still alive.."

"Oh I know." Suddendly his face seemed to darken. No, his smile did not drop, it just begun to seem so.. Evil, somehow. I gave him an suspicious look and turned to the laptop. I did not have the time to delate my work, so I just saved it and shut it.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I finally asked.

"I don't know. She'll stop anyway. And I'm lucky that you are here! I actually wanted something back.." He took something out of his backback (I only then noticed that he had one with him the whole time.).

My eyes widened as I saw my notebook in his hands.

"Y-You.. Plase tell me you didn't read it!" Alfred smirked and this look sent shivers down my spine.

I gulped. I'm screwed.

**_Hi, I am a line._**

**So, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry again for the mistakes! And please review. The second chapter will come if I have 10 reviews on this one. Hahah! Just kidding! I don't care how many reviews I get! But my motivation is pretty lame, so it would be nice to leave something to make me write more XD Thanks for reading! *hugs you***


	2. Chapter 2

**G-Guys... Guys! You do know that when I said I wanted 10 reviews, I was kidding, right? Because I was shocked (in a good way) as I saw how many reviews this got! Q Q Thank you all so damn much! Q-Q *hugs everyone to death* q-q**

**I already said that Hetalia doesn't belong to me so I won't say it again. Damn, I just did, didn't I? **

**_Arthur's POV_**

What do I do! Alfred was still smiling creepily at me as he came closer. Now he was by my- Elizaveta's desk and was smirking down at me. I tried to glare but didn't manage it, because this situation was dangerous and who knows what he'll do if I'm rude to him.

God, not that kind of things! You and your perverted brain, seriously.

"You know, Arthur? These here are pretty good." He said and pointed at some notes in my notebook. I became confused as he said that.

"S-So.. You did read it, hm?"

"Of course I did!" Alfred was looking less evil now because he had on his usual cheerful smile. I felt less in danger then. "And I can tell you these are amazing! Seriously! Where did you get that wonderful ideas?" Huh? What? The hell?

"Alfred.. You do know what you're talking about, right?"

"Huh? Yes! Why you ask?"

"... And you do know that is BL, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I have one question for you."

"Sure! What is i-"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you wanker!" I screamed and punched him on his head.

"H-Heeeey! What was that fooor?" He began to whine and rubbed the spot on his head. This was a perfect chance for me to grab my notebook and make a- gentlemanly- run for it. So I jumped off of my seat and tried to take it, but no, Alfred, that bloody- *cough* was much faster than me and held the book above me head. It was impossible for me to reach it, because he was so tall!

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No way, dude! Calm down I want to make a deal with you!" I tried to ignore him and I tried to pull his arm down so that I could take my notebook, but he was not just tall- he was strong, too!

"Just give it back!" My fingers brushed at the cover and I almost got it, but suddendly Alfreds arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I gasped and was about to struggle for freedom but he let go of my notebook and used his now free hand to cup my cheek and carefully play with strands of my blond hair. I was too surprised to move a muscle, so my eyes only widened and I gaped at him with flushed cheeks.

Alfred began smiling and leaned it to whisper softly against my ear. "So, now I know a way to calm you down." He chuckled and I swear that I felt my cheeks growing even more hot!

And no, I absolutely didn't like his actions! The blushing was because he was so close and that made my uncomfortable and I did want to to push him away, but because of the shock I couldn't move! Yes- because of the shock! I'm not denying anything!

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Alfred said and brang me back to reality. I nodded slowly and he finally let me go. I took a deep breath and I felt my heart beating normaly again. Thank god he didn't go any further.

"What do you want?" I asked and was content that my voice had it's usual strong feeling. Before he said something or noticed my notebook on the floor, I picked it up.

"Bussines, of course!" I ached my brow and looked confused at him.

"What kind of bussines do you have with me?" Again he smiled brightly and went to Elizaveta's desk. He took his own notebook and opened it on a random page.

"What do you think?" He asked as I looked at the drawings. There were some of girls and boys in all sorts of poses. As I looked more closely, I even noticed that I know a couple of them! They were all from mangas Elizaveta showed me once! I even reconised a few! Ichigo from bleach, Yuno from Mirai Nikki and- of course- Naruto from Naruto!

"Wow, they're really good!" I said and grabbed the notebook once again and flipped through the pages. I wasn't surprised as I found more manga pictures, even though I didn't know many of the charackters inside. "I have to say, you have talent!"

"Thanks! I practiced hard to draw them." He replied cheerfully. "So.. I have a question for you, England." I was not really listeing to him because I was focused on this beautiful drawings- but as I heard 'England' I snapped my head in his direction and gave him a shocked look.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Dude! I've been your fan since like ever! I love your stories- especially the Naruto ones- and I'm like your biggest fan ever!" He reminded me of a crazy fangirl..

"That doesn't explain anything.."

"Oh sorry! I just had to say that! But as your biggest fan, I immediately reconized that the notes fit to some of your stories and I even found a couple of sentences you used in your fanfics, and because I'm a hero, I ran out of the classroom and to Elizaveta to ask her to tell me who that 'girl' is- your name wasn't written on the notebook- and she told me and then-"

"Ok I get it please stop talking for a moment! Don't you need to breathe?" He was talking too fast for his own good! My brain needed a while to collect all information and I already felt a heachache coming. "So Elizaveta told you?" That bitch- And no, I don't care that I used 'bitch'! That's my head and I can say everything I want here! Bitch, bitch, bitch! See? How dare she! And I actually began to trust her!

"Yes she did, and don't loose your trust in her! She didn't want to tell me the first threehoundred times, but then she finally told me who you are after I showed her my yaoi pictures." He draws yaoi? Seriously? What's up with him! Ok- I know I write shonen-ai and BL stuff too, but I'm just a random person in school! He is a very- very popular guy and he knows/draws/loves Manga. That's really strange, but I was glad that behind that popular face, there is some talent and kindness.

"Wait... Who said I trust her?" I do but he or any other person doesn't have to know.

"Well she was saying that if she tells me, she'll loose your trust in her so yeah.."

"Oh.. Whatever.." I turned my back to him to just hide my smiling face as he said that. Elizaveta is crazy and absolute insane, but she's still my best friend, it was really nice of her to say that.

"Wait I'm not done yet!" Alfred turned me around and was staring at me. And stared.. And stared..

".. Yes?" He shook his head and laughed again.

"Sorry! You're like my idol and it still feels so great to be by your side!" Wow, someone please give this guy an award for cheesy lines that sound innocent but still make me blush. "But whatever. I searched for England since I found her first SasuNaru fanfic! You can't believe how I loved that! Even though it was just an one-shot, I absolutely loved it!" I can remember that one.. Elizaveta showed me the Manga Naruto and she begged me to write something for the two of them, so I did. It was her birthday and I wanted to be nice- that's the only reason. I was proud of it because I spent a whole day writing it. "Since then I started looking for England. I knew that Elizaveta knew the author because at the end it said "for my friend Elizavtea" so I spent hours asking her. But she didn't want to tell me. But now she told me and I'm so happy! Even though I thought you're a girl- But I don't care! You're amazing, dude!"

"Er.. Thanks, I guess?" I smiled a little at his compliments. I didn't know what to say. Sure, I was used to compliments in the internet, but having someone that says all these things in your face, makes you feel special, you know?

"But wait! I'm not done yet." Still? "Well, It didn't just need some yaoi pictures to make Elizaveta tell me.."

"What did you do?"

"Remember I told you I have bussines with you? Well, yes I have. She only told me you're England after I said what I wanted to do with you." Am I the only one who thought perverted as he said that? "Well.. My drawing skills are pretty good and so on.. Soo.. I wanted to ask your permission to take one story of you and draw it!" I gaped at him as he said that. I was felt honored as he said that!

"That- That would be great!" I said and began grinning. "Thank you really! That's a great idea!" It really is! I never thought that someone with his amazing skills would do something that amazing with my stories, and I aboslutely loved the thought of seeing my fanfictions as- what are they called again? Oh yeah- doujinshis!

"So that means I'm allowed to do that? Really? Really, really?" Alfred's eyes shined and he was behaving like some random Fangirl, but I allowed him to act that way because I was equally exited- only that I would never show it like that in public.

"Yes, really!" Suddendly he jumped at me and pulled me in an strong bearhug.

"Thank you so much!" He hugged me even more and I was already saying goodbye to life because his hugs were so strong and he was chocking me and- "Aww! You look so cute when you blush, Artie!" I stopped my thoughs.

What.. What did that arse just say? What the bloody hell did he just say?

"What was that? How did you call me?"

"Artie! Why?" I felt my eye twitch and as he let go of me, I punched him in the stomach. I felt satisfied as he moaned in pain.

"Don't ever call me that."

"Buuuuut! It sounds so cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha! Whatever! Let's get to bussines, shall we?"

"Can we do that somewhere else?" I asked and glanced again at the door. Luckily it was locked because Elizaveta would rip it of and probably kill Alfred, for whatever reason she had to even chase him. But that was not my only sorrow. What if someone was listening outside and heard everything what Alfred said? About England being me- a boy- and so on.. I hoped no one heard us.

"But why? I still have some lessons- But who cares, it's not like the teachers care or anything." Alfred asked and I saw him packing his notebook in his backpack.

"Well.. Here are some crazy girls who probably try to find any clue to their "England-sama" and so yeah, I don't want anyone to find out I'm a boy.."

"But what's wrong with that? Your work is great! You should get many awards!" Alfred said.

"But not everyone will like me for doing this! What if they start cussing me for writing such things? I don't want people to think that I'm gay or something!"

"You mean.. You aren't?" I blushed madly and shook my head.

"Of course I'm not! See? Everyone would think that!"

"That's a shame.." I did not hear what Alfred said so I just looked confused at him. "Ehh, whatever! Artie-" Eyetwitch. "-You shouldn't be so embarrassed about it! You're great and who cares what others think of you! The only important thing is that you can be yourself without worrying what some people may think! You do what you want to and how you want it, who cares what others will think?" He was right. He was so damn right. But I was being bullied for some time now- Alfred didn't know I guess- and I was not going to give those idiots a new reason to continue bully me- my eyebrows were bad enough, so I better not let them know that I write BL.

"You're right.. But please, just don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Ehm ok I guess.." Alfred gave me a suspicious look and I turned away from him.

"Meet me after school in the park near the mal. See you later then." I grabbed my own backpack and tried to leave the room but then I remembered it's locked. "Where's the key?" I asked Alfred who was packing his stuff too.

"Here." He threw the key to me and I unlocked the door.

"Thanks, see you then-" Just as I was about to walk out of the room, I felt an evil aura surrounding me.

"There you are, Alfreeeeed." Said a creepy voice. I saw Elizaveta standing outside.

"E-Elizaveta! What are you doing here?" I asked as she seemed to calm down and back to her insane- I mean- normal form.

"I just wanted to talk with Alfred for a little while, ok? You can go, Arthur!" She said. Her voice was too nice so I knew she had something evil on her mind, but I didn't care. It's Alfred fault anyway.

"Ok, see you later, guys!"

"Hey wait Artie! Does that mean you'll just leave me alone with this crazy woman?" I turned around and winked to him.

"Exactly." I closed the door and left the school. Ah, don't worry, Alfred won't die. He'll be maybe a little bit injured, but nothing too serious.

**_Hello, I am a line._**

**Done! :D I can't wait to start writing the next chapter, 'cause there will be Alfred's POV! :D So please review and make my motivation grow~ And sorry, this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer- and that's a promise ^-^ **

**Do you have a question? Ask! I'll try to answer! ^-^ **

Oh, and I speak **german**, **english **and **serbian **(kisses to everyone who knows this language :*) And I'm learning **french **right now. And I want to learn **spanish ***-* Then I'll be able to speak the Bad Touch Trio's languages ;D *cough* yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**... I'm back, I guess? I'm so sorry for not updating for .. 2 or 3 months? I was working on my german FFs and well, this thing called 'real life' exists too and so on XD This chap is just to make you all up for not wrtiting for so long. But the updates still will take some time, sorry ._.**

**Whatever! Let's begin~ **

**Oh and *insert me dancing here* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVS AND TO EVERYONE WHO PUT THE STORY ON ALERT (40 alters already? Seriously, what's wrong with all of you!)- I looove you guys! And I'll start replying to reviews too XD**

**_Alfred's POV_**

OH GOD WHY. I was alone in a (I think locked) room.. With Elizaveta, of all people! It was time for me to die and hopefully live happilly in heaven.

"Alfred." She said and glared at me. I jumped a little because she sounded so scary.

".. Yes?"

"What the hell did you do!"

"What do you mean! I didn't do anything! It's not always my fault!"

"Alfred you stupid-. Ugh." She wanted to curse me and just kill me, but because I'm a student here in this school, and she is a teacher, she isn't allowed to. "Just tell me why you did that! Arthur is going to kill me! I didn't want to tell you who he is! It's all your fault!"

... Ok.. Maybe I wasn't telling the truth when I said that Eliza told me Artie is England. Well actually I hacked her laptop (With help from my friend Kiku) and her e-mail account. I found some order full with England's stories. And when I saw who sended the e-mails there was Arthur's name. It was pretty easy, actually.

Don't look at me like that. As if I'm a stalker or something! Eliza didn't want to tell me because she had the feeling that she would loose Arthur's trust in her, but Kiku said I shouldn't tell anyone that he does this kind of stuff, he would get in trouble- That's why I had to do it!

"He wasn't angry or anything! Calm down.."

"Ugh whatever! If he doesn't speak with me anymore, I will kill you, understood?"

"Yes.." At least she didn't ask me to tell her how I even found out! But she seems scary now.. Maybe when I tell her that I want to draw doujinshis of Arthur's stories she will become normal again? "But I think you will like why I needed to speak to England."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I'm pretty good at drawing actually, and I planned to make one or maybe all of his stories into doujinshis! Isn't that awesome?" Elliza gave me a suspicious look before grinning and nodding.

"I guess I can forgive you, for now!" She clapped her hands together in a fangirl-ish way and grinned. Maybe she was thinking of the doujinshis. But her mood didn't stay long like that, suddendly she was serious. "And by the way, don't be an ass while talking to Arthur, ok?"

"Okay? I wasn't planning to, anyway.."

"Yeah whatever. I know you like being the popular guy around the school, but act like yourself when you're around Arthur. He dislikes popular jerks and stupid people, ok?" She told me with a serious voice. I nodded and agreed. I mean, yes ok, I was popular and was able to be pretty mean somtimes- but only around the guys in football and other people I didn't know. Good friends like for example Kiku knew that I'm actually a nice person. And I had this feeling that Artie and me are going to become really good friends too!

"Ok.. Then I guess you can leave now, Alfred." Eliza opened her mouth again and she looked like she was planning to say something again but when she didn't, I just nodded.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." I picked up my backpack and left the classroom with a quick 'bye'.

My thoughts turned immediatly to Artie and I already had plans for my first doujinshi. To be honest, I never drew something like that. I'm lucky that even though Kiku doesn't know who England is, he still agreed to work together with me and Artie to make the doujinshis. (I mean things like showing me what I should correct or where I should place the speechbubbles on the pages and other stuff!)

... Ok, I didn't just think about work! Maybe I fanboyed a little about Artie's blushing face.. because he was sooo cute! I didn't knew that people as pretty and cute like him even existed.

What? You're a fangirl/boy, you shouldn't be that surprised of my thoughts! Maybe I'm bi. Who knows.

I was walking ... And minding my own bussines.. Until someone decided to stop me. Someone I knew and personally didn't really like was standing in front of me now.

"Who do we have here? Isn't that Alfred F. Jones, the douchebag?" Gilbert said and grinned. I glared at him but didn't want to fight, so I tryed to be nice.

"Yo, dick. Want to have your ass kicked today again, huh?" I said I wanted to try to be nice. I guess I failed.

"Kesese, still the same." What's wrong with that guy? He was laughing creepily and I just knew that he had something bad on his mind.

"What do you want Gilbert?"

"Nothing.. I just wanted to tell you that I heard something veeeery interesting."

"Oh really? And what was that?" I didn't really care what he heard but I asked anyway, just to be nice, you know? Even though everyone who would have heard my voice would know that I was bored and didn't give a fuck.

"Guess."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Well at least give me a hint so that we can get over this. I want to go home."

"It has something to do with this Arthur kid." I snapped my head to him and glared even more now.

"You.."

"Oh yes! I heard what you two were talking about! And even though I didn't know who England is, I googled it and I found.. interessting things." Gilbert 'kesese'd again.

"Fuck. Gilbert, if you tell anyone about that, I'm going to kill you!"

"You? Kill me? Kesese, in your dreams! But you don't want anyone to find out, riiight~?" I really wanted to slap him with a chair, but because there wasn't a chair anywhere near us, I just nodded.

"Don't tell anyone." Maybe I should have said 'please', but I wasn't scared of Gilbert, and neither did I want him to think I was.

"Alright." That was the answer I hoped for, but it took me by surprise! He would never simply agree like that! "But." Oh God I knew it. There is always a 'but'!

"But what?"

"You need to do something for me."

"And that would be..?... OH GOD EW NO, I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU."

"What the hell! No, never!" Gilbert sounded as shocked as me, that's why I was relieved.

"Thank God.. And what do you want me to do?"

"Uhh.. Well actually I need your help.."

"Dude, why are you blushing? You look like a love stuck chick."

Awkward silence.

"Don't tell me you're in love and want me to help you.." The even more awkward silence proved that I was right. "Seiously?"

"Fuck you! If you don't help me, I'm going to tell everyone that Arthur is England!"

"Fine! I'll do it! But I guarantee nothing." I really didn't want to be involved in Gilbert's love problems, but I had to agree to it. Arthur would kill me if someone finds out and I didn't want that. That's why I told Kiku that sadly he can't know either. "Who's the lucky girl anyway?"

"I never said it's a girl."

"... That's going to be fun."

**_HI, I'm a line_**

**OH GOD WHY. That's SO FUCKING SHORT. I'm going to die. Well actually this had 3000 words but t-then.. *sob* I DELETAED THE OTHER HALF ACCIDENTLY TTATT I'm soooo sorry! But I just wanted to finally update this, and I'm not in the mood to rewrite everything again now o_e **

**I'M SO SORRY. And there WILL BE an update soon again!**

**Feel free to throw chairs at me. **

**Uh.. This A/N is kinda long.. But I need your help. I don't really have much ideas for this story.. Do you have any suggestions what I could write? If you do, just review and I'll see if I can use them! XD Thanks for reading .. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I'm going to reply to some of you, but next time I'll reply to all of you personally, m'kay?**

**Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama: T-Thank you so much for reviewing! So you like my Alfred, hm? Thanks, I love to write him XD WAT. You want to.. What? You seriously want to draw this? XD Dude, YES OF COURSE YOU MAY. I'll teach you german if you teach me spanish, because I really love languages too! :D Thanks again for reviewing and uh.. Sorry that this chap is so short *hates herself for accidently deleting it***

**jagaimo-chan: Ich bin soo froh dass noch jemand hier deutsch spricht! XD Echt jetzt, ich fühle mich wirklich sehr erleichtert! Es freut mich sehr dass es dir gefallen hat- Und wenn du es JETZT schon lustig fandest, dann wirst du in den kommenden Kapiteln SOO lachen! XD Denn ich liebe Humor, und das darf nicht fehlen! Und jaa, tut mir Leid wegen den Fehlern XD Eigentlich lerne ich english ein wenig durch die Schule, aber ansonsten lese ich viele FFs täglich also bin ich darauß irgendwie gut geworden XD Es ist wirklich sehr nett dass du meine Beta spielen würdest, aber ich möchte es doch alleine versuchen, also danke, aber nein danke ^^' Durchs Internet und Chatten kann man auch sein english verbessern, hat bei mir geklappt also klappts sichelrich auf bei dir, haha! XD Ich danke dir heerrrrrrzlich nochmal und SAU SORRY dass das so spät kommt *sich schäm* und dabei noch so kurz! *mehr schäm* Nächster Kapi wird besser, da? ^ J^**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again owo With a little longer chapter.. **

***cough* Dear Anon guys who review this... PLEASE MAKE AN ACC SO THAT I CAN REPLY YOU PERSONALLY AND TELL YOU HOW AWESOME YOU ARE. But until then, I'll reply to Anons somewhere under this almost 3000 words °_°**

**Oh and- OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL. It's going to be 40 reviews already? I-I'm dying of happiness right now.. Seriously qwq Thank you all so much (qwq)7 *salutes to all of you who faved the story, put it on alerts and reviewed it* ICH LIEBE EUCH! And when I wake up tomorrow and I already see that I hit 50 reviews.. I'll scream of joy XD *btw right now its 23:23 by me °_°***

**_Alfred's POV_**

You all know what happened a while ago. But for those who forgot it already, I'm going to sum it up. Well, it seems like Gilbert- dude with white hair, red eyes and creepiest laugh ever (After that Ivan guy)- heard my conversation with Artie and he found out that Artie is England and writes BL stuff. Of course I didn't want him to tell everyone in the school, so I asked what I could do for him that he doesn't tell anyone.

It was shocking to hear that he needs me to help him with love problems, but I'll help him anyway. I don't want that Artie gets in trouble because of him..

Artie and I actually wanted to meet in the park after school, but now.. Now I don't know what to do.

I should help Gilbert first with the guy he likes, but then I'd ditch Artie and I didn't want him to think I'm that kind of person.

While Gilbert and I were walking to my house he was talking about his crush all the time. And I mean ALL THE TIME. It was kind of sweet of him to be able to talk about this guy all the time with that look on his face that showed everyone that he really liked him.. But after listening to him for more than 10 minutes, my brain began to ignore his words. I didn't even know who he was talking about!

"And then one day, I accidently kissed him! Do you hear me? He tripped and our lips touched and I really wanted to kiss him even more but all the guys in the hockey team were staring at us and Francis and Tonio did the same so I had to laugh at him and tell him 'Your kissing sucks!' BUT I FUCKING LOVED IT! I regret doing it but because I'M here the awesome one.. I can't just apologize, you know? Damn, why can't I just tell him how much I like him! He's making me insane.."

Why did that story sound so familar? Like someone already told me that a while ago.. Nah, it can't be! Maybe I'm just imaginaging things.

Even though I just listened to half of what he was talking about, I just nodded all the time. We finally were at my house and I told Gilbert to wait outside, I just needed to take my mobile and change into normal clothes, then I would come back again.

"Damn.." I cursed. I couldn't find my keys in my pockets!

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked behind me.

"Can't find the key.."

"Just ring the bell, maybe someone is at home."

"Nobody should be home now. My brother should be training now and I don't see my parents very often." I explained to him.

"Just do it!" I gave up and rang the bell. Seconds passed and I was about to say 'I told you so' to Gilbert but suddendly someone opened the door. It was my brother, Mattie!

"Mattie? Why are you home, I thought you're having training now?"

"Not today.. Coach said he gives us a day off." Mattie noticed Gilbert standing behind me and suddendly he seemed so.. Sad, maybe? When I looked behind my back I could tell that Gilbert was really surprised because of something.. But I didn't know why! What was going on?

"Oh.. If that's the case.. I just came home for my mobile, I'll be leaving again with Gilbert. We'll be hanging out in the park with another friend, ok?" I told him with a smile and ran to my room to get my mobile and change into comfortable clothes.

When I came back Mattie wasn't there anymore and Gilbert was.. He was slamming his head against the door and looked like he wanted to kill himself!

"Whoa, whoa dude! Chill! What happened! And stop that, I don't want my door to be stained with blood.. again!"

"Just let me die! I didn't even know Matthew was your brother! Why didn't you tell me? Oh God I want to die!" Gilbert wanted to ripp of all his hair but I stopped him and slapped some sense in him.

"I told you to relax!"

"Fuck you, I said leave me here to die!"

"Quit being such a Drama Queen and let's hurry to Artie, then you can tell us what is going on!" Gilbert just nodded and began to run to the park. I wanted to stop him but he didn't want to, so we both ended up running to the park while he was cursing at the people around us in german.

Ten minutes later we finally reached the park. We both were panting and almost broke down right on the comfortable looking gras that grew there. But when I heard a familiar voice calling out my name, I didn't feel very exhausted anymore.

"Alfred? It that you?"

"Of course! Yo Artie, sorry I'm a little bit late." I greeted him and grinned.

"Nevermind, you're not very late." He turned his attention to Gilbert and gave me a questioning look.

"You wonder what he's doing here right? Uuh.. Well.. He.." Damn what should I say! I can't possibly tell him that Gilbert found out he's England- HE'LL MURDER ME. I need to think, I need to think..

"I need some help from both of you." Gilbert answered for me.

"And what sort of help?"

"Help with love and shit!"

"Why should we, or, why should I even help you? I don't even know you." Artie stated and looked bored.

"Don't be so cruel! And why don't you know me? I'm Gilbert. We both go to the same school and I'm popular, everyone should know about my awesomeness!"

"But I don't."

While they were talking I realized that if I wouldn't have stopped them, they would kill each other. "Guys! Stop fighting! Come on Artie.. He needs help from us with this guy he likes, why not help him?"

"Why should I?" Should I tell him because if we don't he'll tell everyone he is England? Noooo! He would kill me! Then Plan B it is!

I leaned a little more to him and whispered in his ear. "Just think about it, England! That would give you many new ideas for you stories. He is in love with a GUY! That's the perfect chance to learn more about BL, isn't it?"

Artie stayed silent for a while, it looked like he was thinking. "Uh.. Well.. Alright, I'll help him." He looked a little bit dizzy and I wondered why, but then I had other things to take care of.

"Yes!" I cheered and sat down on the gras because it was hot anyway and I was still too tired from running to walk to a bench. Artie did the same, even though I could see that he didn't like the thought of sitting on probably dirty gras. "Ok.. And now begin to tell us your love story."

Gilbert groaned annoyed. "Uh.. Ok.."

"Hey wait, first tell me who this boy is." Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Good thing that Artie was there.

"His name is Matthew Williams-"

"HOLD IT."

"What's wrong Alfred?" Artie asked me.

"THE Matthew Williams.. My little bro?" I asked sounding calm, but on the inside I wanted to scream at him.

"Yes! I didn't know that he was your brother! You two have different last names, so how the hell should I have known!"

"MY LITLE BROTHER, won't be going out with you, of all people!" Maybe I was a little protective of Mattie..

"I can't help it that I like him!"

"Just stop liking him then!"

"Are you nuts?"

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY WANKERS." Gilbert and I immediately stopped fighting and looked at Arite, who was glaring at both of us and shaking his head. "Alfred. You're being an idiot."

"Why me?"

"Don't you see that Gilbert really seems to like this Matthew?" I noticed that Arties voice began to sound serious, like he had done such 'talk' a lot of times before.

And I would be lying if I'd say that I didn't notice the look on Gilbert's face when he talked with me about the guy he likes some time ago when we were walking to my house.. Damn, why does Artie have to be right?

"... Yeah, whatever..." I said and pouted.

"I can't believe someone as cute and nice as Matthew is YOUR brother." Gilbert snickered and I just wanted to smack him across the face because of what he said.

"Shut up! Gilbert. If you make my little brother cry, I'll crush all your bones."

"Hey, I'm here the one in love with him! I'll try.."

"You'll TRY?"

"Gilbert, Alfred, stop it! We have to come up with a plan! Fighting does nothing." Artie again calmed us down and I just sighed to myself. Maybe Gilbert isn't such a bad guy and he'll be nice to Mattie?

... What the hell am I talking about! That's GILBERT! I'm so going to keep both eyes on them. Maybe some cameras in Mattie's room will do too..

"Ok. Now that you both have calmed down, Gilbert, tell us what happened." Gilbert nodded and started telling us.

"That's going to be long.. But don't you both dare not hear me out! I won't say it again, I'm too awesome for repeating myself.

Ok well.. It all started some months ago. I was new in this school and I didn't know where my classes were. Luckily I bumped in Matthew and he showed me the way. When I first saw him I already though he was so cute! I mean, who wouldn't?

I spend a lot of time talking to him in the first week because I didn't need any more friends as long as I was with him.. But then I met my current best friends Tonio and Francis! That changed everything! We began hanging around a lot more and well.. I didn't talk to Matthew that often anymore.. But when we sat together in the cafeteria or just talked to each other I felt this weird feeling inside of me..

Francis helped me find out that I really liked Matthew then. I planed on telling him.. But then that stupid accident with the kiss happened.. You know Alfred, I told you about it minutes ago." I nodded but told him that he should explain again because Artie didn't know.

"Uh well... I accidently kissed him.." My eye twitched at the thought of him kissing Mattie, but I stayed quiet. "He tripped and I tried to catch him but yeah.. Our lips touched. And all the guys from the hockey team were watching us, and Francis and Tonio too.. So I just laughed at him and told him his kissing sucks.. EVEN THOUGH I LOVED IT. I saw the hurt look in his eyes.. And yeah.. Now he doesn't talk to me anymore.." Artie nodded and ne sighed annoyed.

"That's your problem? Seriously? You just need to apologise!" He said and huffed.

"You say that as if it's easy! An awesome person like me can't just go and apologize to someone!"

"And why not?" Artie and I shouted at him.

"Uuh.. Because.. Umm.. Well.." I wanted to laugh at Gilbert because he was blushing so much that even his ears got red! But he did not look as cute as Artie though.. "Because I'm scared, ok? There! I said it. The Awesome Me is scared of Matthew not feeling the same for him!"

"Ooooooooooh!" Now everything seemed so clear! Of course! I should have thought of that possibility sooner..

"Well Gilbert," Artie started, "The only way to find out is to tell and ask him."

"You don't say? But I'm.. I'm kind of being a pussy.. It's not really easy to tell someone how you feel about them, you know?"

"I understand, but if you don't tell him now, you won't ever do it. Do you want to live in regret and ask yourself everyday 'How would my life look like if I would have told him my feelings'?"

"... No..."

"I think you know what you need to do now, right?" Gilbert was silent for a moment. He then stood up and grinned again like his old jerk-self, only more happy than ever.

"Yes! I should go to him and confess already! I'm the Awesomeness in Person, who can resist me anyway, kesese!" And with his usual maniac laugh, he run of to my and Mattie's house grinning like the idiot he was.

"Young love.. Isn't it lovely?" Artie said with sarcasm in his voice and laughed a little bit.

"Sure it is! I'm sure you know how that feels, do you?"

"Not really.." I looked at him and was waiting for something like 'Just kidding!' but he just stayed there and didn't say anything.

"Uh.. You've never been in love before?"

"No." Why did his answer make me kind of happy?

"... But .. Aren't you writing BL stuff. You know.. Love, and such?"

"Yes. But I've never had real expirience in it.. I've got all my knowledge from books, stories and films."

"Dude... You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not?"

"That's impossible! I mean- You write such great stories about love and you've never felt the same? That's horrible!" I started to freak out because.. Well I didn't know why, I just did.

"What's so horrible about it? I just didn't meet the right one! Someday maybe I'm going to fall in love too. Who knows.."

"I'll make you.."

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Huh? I didn't say anything! Haha.." I said and faked a laugh. What the hell did I just say? I'm lucky that he didn't hear that! Why did I even say that in the first place! Damn..

"Uhh whatever! Come on stand up, I want to see what happened with Mattie and Gilbert!" I jumped out of my seat on the gras and grabbed Artie's hand to help him up. Before he was even standing on his legs I was already pulling him to my house.

A while later we finally were at the front door and we decided to stay outside and listen to the conversation to not interrupt them.

"Wait you git! I can't breathe! We were running here and almost got run over by 3 cars you stupid wanker!" Artie yelled at me and punched me in the stomach.

"Shhhht, not so loud! They'll hear us!"

"Why do you even want to listen to them?"

"For ideas of course! You've never expirienced love right? So seeing how real couples who're in love confess to each other can improve your knowledge, no?" Artie glared at me for a couple of seconds and then nodded. I guess I won! And so we pressed our ears on the door and listened.

I could only hope that poor Mattie was ok.. If Gilbert tries anything funny he's going to die right there on that spot..

"Gilbert.. I was really hurt when you said that.. I don't really know if I can forgive you."

"But.. But Matthew! I like you and I don't want to lose you!"

"How can I believe your words? Maybe this is just a bad joke from your friends!"

"I'm serious. Why should I, the Awesome Me, lie about my feelings towards you? I would never do such horrible thing to you! I like you!"

"G-Gilbert... Please don't lie to me because.. Because I like you too.."

And then they kissed and lived happily ever after!

...

Ok forget everything what is written there above this sentence. Because that never happened. No, I'm really serious.

Why, you ask? Well.. When we started listening to them Mattie already said "I like you too!" and then suddendly there were kissing noises and I bursted through the door and wanted to kill Gilbert and yeah.. That was pretty much everything Artie and I heard from the conversation.

Sue me! I don't want Gilbert kissing my little brother! I'm his big bro, if I wouldn't have done that, who knows what Gilbert would do with Mattie! I regret nothing.

After a little fight and Mattie and Artie trying to calm Gilbert and me down so that we don't 'accidently' kill each other, Gilbert went home.

After getting a good night kiss.. I wouldn't let that happen but Artie dragged me in the kitchen and yelled at me for "being a childish git".

"Stop being such a childish git!" Told you so.

"But he's my borther! I'll kill Gilbert if he dares to hurt Mattie.."

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut it and calm down. I'm sure Gilbert won't do that. So what now? It's already night and we didn't get to talk about the doujinshis.."

"Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Sure why not. I'll tell you when and where. And hey, thanks to you and this day I got some new ideas! I need to write them down before I go to sleep. Thanks." Gilbert already left and Matthew went to his room to phone Gilbert probably.. It's only been I think 15 minutes since they got together, and even now they're beginning to behave that lovesick.

"No problem I guess." Before Artie went home I asked him for his phone number and he wondered why I needed it. I told him that it was because of 'bussines' and he just agreed to it. "Ok, now I have your number. Text me if you need something, I'm your hero so you can tell me everything!" I said grinning and I was aware of how romantic that sounded.

"Pft, whatever! I don't need a hero, I'm strong enough alone."

"Sure you are, Artie!" He went out of the house and before he was gone I just had to say that. "Wait! Does that mean you'll leave me without a good night kiss?" He was meters away from me and it was night, but even then I saw his blushing face.

"Will you shut up, you stupid wanker!"

"Love you too~" I closed my door and still heard him cussing me with sexy sounding british words!

... What the hell.

Let's just say I didn't think anything, ok?

Damn what the fuck is happening with me.

**_Hi I'm a confused line °_° _**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read that! I love you, I love you so much!**

**Oh and I'm still accepting plot ideas~**

_Uuu... And I have a question for you guys. H-How do english schools work? °_° I'm so sorry for such a stupid queestion, but I really have no idea. When does school begin and when does it end? And how do the periods work? Is it every day something different or always the same? I honestly really have no idea and I hope you can help me somehow XD_

**AND NOW TO YOU, ANON GUYS.**

**Little Miss Awesome-est: Thank you for all your kind compliments qwq You're so nice! **

**I'm A Bloody Line Git: You guessed right! *Q***

**Sobubbles1: I guess I made your life, didn't I? ;D**

**Along: Yes, that's the Manga I was talking about XD I got bored of it too so I stopped reading it. I apologize for all the mistakes and I'll try to spell those words right the next time XD Thanks for reading all the chaps :3 And I love SasuNaru too! It was my first OTP hoho XD That may be a lot of languages, but I'm not perfekt in half of them (except maaaybe german..). And oh my gosh I want to learn spanish too TT_TT I love the language. Thanks for all your compliments and I hope you liked this chapter too XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo, my dear Yaoi Fans (owo)/ It's been a while since my last update and I swear that I won't promise EVER AGAIN when the next chap is going to come out. Because I suck at writing fast (ouo)b**

**I think I didn't reply to every review I got and I'm sorry for those where I didn't. It's hard to reply with my mobile (._. ) And I wanted to tell you all that I'll stop replying to ALL of you because it's just too much work for me. DONT HATE ME TT_TT (I'll reply to the important ones owob)**

**But you should ALL know that I friggin' love your comments on my story and you all give me wonderful FEELS and I just love you all! *insert me chocking here because of that many reviews* owwwe I love you all! And thanks to everyone for the help with the schools, you're all awesome (TTwTT)b**

**On to the chapter before I start fangirling over your awesomeness~**

**_Normal POV_**

Arthur was sitting in his room in front of his laptop. He had a nice and warm cup of tea beside him on the table and a half eaten scone on the other side. His hair was a mess and his eyes screamed "DIDNT SLEEP". Even though he was tired and wanted to jump on his bad and finally visit the land of dreams, he wasn't in the mood to.

Why, you ask? A little while ago Elizaveta called him and reminded him that he still needed to finish the lemon that was due to sunday. Arthur panicked and immediatly began to type because he wanted to be done fast.

Now it's been five hours since he opened Word Pad and the paper was still white. He didn't even write one word or the title and the white sheet in front of him was starting to get on his nerves.

Why is this happening? Why didn't the words flow easily like all the other times? Did he lose his talent for writing? Arthur seriously wanted to throw the laptop through the window just so that he didn't have to look at the empty screen anymore.

The clock behind him read 2am and that didn't help at all. He had school today and he didn't want to be late, but this weird feeling inside of him wouldn't leave him sleep before he doesn't type at least one paragraph.

Suddendly his phone made a DING sound and he jumped out of his seat, surprised. He decided to finally go to bed even though he was still upset because of the empty screen. Shutting down the laptop and changing into just his boxers because it was hot anyway, he lay down on his bed and grabbed the phone from under his pillow.

Arthur thought that it was just a message from Elizaveta reminding him for the lemon again, but as he saw that it was indeed Alfred texting him, he first had to throw away his phone on the other side of the bed. Then he asked himself why in the bloody hell he just did that and took it again. After panicking a little bit, he finally read the message.

Alfred (2:03): yo artie, u stil awake?

Arthur glared at the message and the horrible spelling, but decided to write back anyway.

Arthur (2:05): Yes, I am. Do you need something?

Alfred (2:05): nah, im lying here on my bed and cant sleep. and whatre u doin?

Arthur (2:06): Trying not to kill you because of your horrible spelling.

Alfred (2:07): grumpy as ever i see? Haha u should go sleep its late already

Arthur (2:07): Yes I will. I was sitting here and trying to start a lemon but I just didn't get any ideas. It's frustrating.

Alfred (2:09): oh? so thats wat ur doin in four free time. good to know haha! i would say u need to take a little walk outside but its probably too dark for you anyway

Arthur (2:10): What do you mean?

Arthur (2:21): Alfred? Are you asleep?

Arthur (2:34): Fine, you could at least say so. Good night and I'll see you in school.

Arthur finished typing his message and sighed sadly. At least Alfred could have said Good Night or entertain him a little bit more because he knew he's not going to fall asleep that fast. He looked outside of his window and saw the beautiful night sky. A little walk outside would be a nice idea.. But even thought he would never admit it, he was scared being in the dark alone.

Just when he turned his back to the window and cuddled up with his comfortable pillow he heard a strange sound from his window. And again. Like someone was throwing little stones at it.

He didn't dare to look up and see what's happening there- he rather clenched his pillow and hoped it was no demon who tried to take his soul like the last time. But the demon had to be really stupid, because the window was already open a little bit and it could slip throught it easily, so whatever it was it didn't want to come in probably. Maybe it wanted Arthur to go to the window.

Like hell he would do that.

After a while the strange sound was gone finally and Arthur relaxed, ready to fall asleep. Well, until his phone rang again.

Arthur checked to see who the hell it was now.

Alfred (2:59): fine, if you wont come out ill need to come in.

What.

Arthur immediately looked at the window and screamed really manly as he saw someone sitting there like he owned the place.

"Hello to you too, Artie!" Alfred greeted and sat there wih a huge smile plastered on his face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Was the first thing Arthur could say. He covered himself with the sheet because he didn't want to be seen almost naked by Alfred.

"Shhht don't be so loud! You'll wake up your neighbours, geez.. Well I told you a nice walk would help you, right? And being the hero I am I knew that it's too late to be walking alone, so here I am!" Alfred did a 'TADAA' sound and waited for Arthur's answer.

"You.. You're a stupid wanker."

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Fine. Go back outside and wait for me, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Waiting outside all alone? Dude, I know I'm the hero but even I was scared there! Please let me stay in?"

"I want to change!"

"We're both guys!"

"Out. Now. Or I'll throw you out."

"Damn, you no fun.." Alfred mumbled and jumped out of the window again. He tried to be careful to not hurt himself. Don't ask him how the hell he even did that, he actually did that many times before already.

After a couple of minutes Arthur finally came out thorugh the front door like other normal people and greeted Alfred. "So, where are we going?"

"Dunno, just walking somewhere. I don't really care where." So they did. They started walking in a random direction and they didn't even talk.

"Soo.. May I know why you even agreed to this here?" Alfred asked and hoped to kill the silence with that because he couldn't stand it anymore.

"You just came through my window at 2am, I would be a cruel person saying no to your offer. And beside that, I really needed to clean my head somehow because the lemon is killing me."

"Still annoyed because of that? Come on, it can't be that hard to write something like that!"

"Did you ever try? Maybe for some people it isn't, but for me it is. Elizaveta wants a good lemon from me because the last one was horrible. And even though I read thourgh it a million of times I still didn't get why it is that terrible! Maybe she just wants to annoy me."

"Maybe.. Maybe you're just bored, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to say that maybe you need some sort of competition to write it! An enemy, you know?"

"Oh.. Yes I think I know what you mean. And who knows maybe you're right.." They were walking for ten minutes already so they decided to sit down on a bench nearby and relax.

"Hey I have a great idea!" Alfred said with sparkling eyes.

"What is it?"

"How about I write a lemon too!"

".. What?"

"You know, you need to write a lemon, and I'm going to do that too. Then we let Elizaveta decide which one is better! And to make it a little more interesting, the winner may wish something from the loser!" Arthur seemed to think a little about the idea but he was not going to say no. He just thought it's a little unfair towards Alfred because he was a professional writer but Alfred wasn't.. "And don't worry! I'll try my best to win because I already know what I want from you." Alfred said grinning and started daydreaming a little.

"Hmm.. Okay, I'm in." They shook hands and the deal was sealed. "It's already late, we should go sleep finally. I'm getting a little bit tired too."

"Sure. And did the little walk help you a little?"

"I don't know. I'll know when I try to write again but now I really just want to sleep already. I'm getting tired.." Arthur replyed yawning as they were heading back to his house. Then he noticed something. How the hell did Alfred know where he lived? "Alfred? How did you even know where my house is?"

Silence was all he got. Alfred looked nervously in all directions and tried to find a good lie for the answer but he couldn't think straight if Arthur was starring at him this suspiciously.

"Ehhh.. Weeeell.. You know ehh.. Because I'm the hero?"

"Alfred!"

"Ohh look Artie! It's your home! And it's already pretty late so excuse me I need to sleep too."

"Alfred answer my questio-"

"HAHAAHH! I had a lot of fun!" he gave Arthur a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before running of like crazy in the other direction.

Arthur just stood at his place with an eye twitching and his cheeks flushed. Bloody wanker not answering his question.. But he was going to get him tomorrow- I mean, today in school.

Ignoring the obvious fact that his heart didn't stop racing because of Alfred's actions, he went in his house and finally prepared himself for bed. When he was done he let himself fall on his beloved bed and closed his eyes.

Before finally falling asleep Arthur got another message.

Alfred (3:57): good night, Artie!

Arthur (3:58): F*ck yourself.

Do I need to mention that he really slept good that night?

**_I'm an awesome line_**

**Wow. That's kinda short and boring °_° I'm sorry guys but I have the next chapter planed and it should be long and exciting *^* Can't wait to write it finally~ XD**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes because it's night here right now and I swear I'm about to fall asleep in a couple of seconds! Please review and if we reach 70 reviews I'm going to party hard with all of you! \(*^*)/**


End file.
